The Next 6 Monthes
by LovingHope
Summary: Even if I have to travel to the pits of hell, I would...just to save you from the monster that you've become. Come back...Rating may change later on  Title changed:Was Who Am I?
1. Prologue

A/N: OK! So guys I'm finally back LOL. This is my second story and I've decided that I am 100% giving up the first one, Why? Because...They're was no real plot and I didn't know what to write anymore, simple as that. Plus i reread it and it was REALLY immature. I guess thats what happens when a 11 year old decides to write a story :P

But this time I promise that i will keep up with my updates, and work my hardest to make this one a hit! :D

Enjoy~

**Prologue**

Empty emerald eyes stare lifelessly at an old picture frame sitting on the bedside table. The faces of 3 young and innocent children stared back. Memories of happy times eating ramen after missions, and failed attempts at obtaining a date with the handsome Uchiha were flashed through her brain.

*Flashback*

Ne….Sasuke-kun would you like to go out with me?...

…You're annoying Sakura…

Wide emerald eyes glistening with tears stared at the retreating Uchihas back, as Sakura wondered why he wouldn't let anyone into his world.

Brushing her tears away, she called out again "Let's all go eat ramen together."

Naruto hearing about his favorite food, immediately grabbed Sasukes arm and proceeded to drag him away. Sasuke futile attempts at escaping, left him sulking as he was being forced into eating with Naruto; Something that he considered worse than hell.

Sakura observed their interactions with knowing eyes. A smile graced her features as she realized….

…Sasuke had let Naruto in…..

Although she was considered an outsider in their brotherly bond, she decided then that it was ok. Even if she was a troublesome third wheel in their friendship, as long as she could provide some short of assistance to lighten Sasukes loneliness she would.

As Sakuras train of thought ended and her vow set in her mind, she ran up to her boys, and linked arms with both of them. Surprise flashed onto both faces but disappeared as quickly as it came. Narutos grin widened 10 times its size from before, as his cheeks were tinted with pink. Sasuke although he tried to hide it, also had a smile on his face, and if you looked closely enough there was a small splash of pink across his cheeks. Sakura being oblivious to it all continued to march to Irchiraku, arm in arm with her team.

*End flash*

Suddenly, Sakura stood up her eyes concealed behind her pink bangs. Those memories are just of the past now. She had no time reminiscing through the happier times. This is reality, cold, cruel, harsh reality.

Sasuke wasn't their friend anymore; he was an S-ranked missing nin. hellbent on destroying his older brother and himself along with his goal. Time was running out…..At least for her….

No one else seemed to have realized, or maybe they did but they just tried to pretend they didn't and hope that the best would come out of it. It seemed that whenever Sasuke was involved the rest of Konoha 11 would just hide themselves in a genjutsu and hope that after Sasuke killed Itachi, he would come home on his own.

Even Naruto, the light in their worlds seemed to have lost hope, and begun to lose sight of reality as well. But no, not Sakura she knew the truth. Once on the path of revenge, there was no turning back. Sasuke was in far to deep to come out by himself. After he succeeded in his revenge, Sasuke will be lost forever.

As tempting as it may be, hiding behind the lies and false hopes, she was the only one left. The only one who could do save him now. Even if she had to betray her village her friends, and even herself...she would….Just to save that one man that she had so desperately fallen in love with. She would risk everything...

Sakura grabbed her backpack and threw random necessities into it. She packed a spare medical kit and strapped it to her waist as she open her window and disappeared into the cold night. As her cold night air harshly blew against her delicate frame, the heavy heart full of guilt and regret she though she would have was lighter than ever.

Her lungs that always felt crushed ever since he left suddenly seemed to be able to breathe for the first time in years. Sakura took a deep breathe as she felt the heavy burden that weighed down her shoulders since the day she had let him go sudden disappear. It was then that she knew, she had made the right decision...

Even if she had to go to the ends of the world, and through hell, she would. This was her last chance…..Time was running out….. for her…. And for Sasuke.

A/N: Okaaaaaayyyy...So how was it, please give me back lots and lots of reviews :D  
>Flames are good too, I want to improve my writing a ton so all kinds of criticism and praise will do~ :D<br>So please remember to press that little button down there that will make me very happy. Because happy me= faster updates~~ :D


	2. Chapter 1: Departure, Capture, Escape

A/N: So I've decided to update really fast this time, this chapter is also longer than the last one because that was just a Prologue. I will try to make my chapters as long on possible~~ :D

I will also begin to preview the next chapter at the end of the present one kaay? That will most likely start in the next chapter though :D

And I forgot this last time~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Pastel pink hair blew swiftly behind her as Sakura jumped gracefully onto each upcoming tree branch.

"Tch…" she said, as she pushed herself harder to increase her speed.

Although the 3 years of training with Tsunade the 5th hokage had increase her skills in multiple areas she knew that she was still nothing compared to the Uchiha.

Even if she was the 2nd best medic in the village, and a respected jounin when going against Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura knew that she wouldn't last….

Suddenly Sakura sensed 3 familiar chakra signatures a mile behind her. It wouldn't be long until they caught up. She immediately tensed and increased her speed even more. She inwardly cursed at herself, how could she have been so stupid as to think that no one would chase after her.

As the 5th hokages apprentice, she had knowledge of things that enemy villages would die to get their hands on.

"Shit…" Sakura cursed as she felt the chakra signatures right behind her.

She knew exactly who they were.

Sakura abruptly stopped, and threw a kunai to the left of her.

A yelp was heard as the kunai missed its target by a mere inch.

"You can come out now Naruto, Kakashi-sensai, and Sai….." Sakura called out.

Slowly three figures showed themselves to her, as they placed their kunais back into their pouches.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing? Why are you betraying the village? I promised you remember that we would get Sasuke back together….." Naruto said, as he slowly clenched and unclenched his fists.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakuras P.O.V<strong>._

I couldn't help but feel a slight pull at my heart as Narutos face fell. I saw the tears glistening in his eyes, and his hands clenching tightly.

As much as I wanted to go back with them and pursue Sasuke together, I knew it wasn't possible.

As I was about to respond to his earlier statement, I was interrupted by Sai, our newest member.

"Ugly, just wants to have him all to herself, if she wants to betray the village just for that lowlife of a guy then let her. I still don't understand why you guys push yourselves so far for a traitor." Sai retorted.

I saw Narutos mouth open to defend his best friend and me, but the anger that had overcome me at that moment overtook my body and my fist reacted on its own.

Before I knew it, I had punched Sai square in the face. When I had finally calmed down, I saw him looking at me with his usual expressionless face. Blood was trickling down his mouth, and his left cheek was sporting a painful purple looking bruise.

Part of me felt satisfied for finally shutting him up, but another part of me felt guilty because he was my teammate.

"NO!" I told myself, I don't have time to deal with these idiots who only try to run away from reality. I need to save Sasuke before it's too late.

I hardened my heart and scanned my three teammates coldly.

Naruto was frozen in place, his face told me that he was shocked that I had actually attacked one of our precious friends for real.

Although it was normal for me to punch them and beat them for their senseless fighting, this was the first time that I did so out of intent to kill.

Although my punch had hit Sai in the face, he had also dodged part of my attack, if he hadn't leaped a few feet back before, his face would have been crushed into pieces at this moment.

Sai was still on the floor, eyes adverting mine. I couldn't blame him though I did try to kill him just now. But I had no time for guilt.

As my eyes scanned the last person who had been standing quietly this whole time, I saw that Kakashi-senseis face looked so much older than normal.

He was not smiling as he usually did, suddenly he called out "Naruto, Sai, we have no choice…"

Before I had time to react, Naruto made 100 clones of himself and proceeded shower me with kunai. I dodged most of them, but some made their targets. I knew that I was at a big disadvantage going up against 1 jounin, and 2 ANBU at the same time.

To buy myself time I also made about 100 clones and launched my own attack to distract them, and make my escape.

While they were fighting my clones, I sped away into the woods.

**_End P.O.V._**

* * *

><p>"Trying to run away now, aren't we?" Kakashi whispered into Sakuras ear as he stabbed her in the back.<p>

Poof~  
>The clone disappeared and the real Sakura showed herself ontop of a high tree branch.<p>

"Now that those two aren't here, tell me why you're doing this" Kakashi asked, as he stared at the girl who he thought of as his own daughter.

"You wouldn't understand sensei.." Sakura replied as she averted her eyes from his piercing ones.

"Sakura we can't understand if you don't tell us…" Kakashi retorted

That was all it took.

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND IF I DON'T TELL YOU?I've been trying to tell you for years now, that we needed to go after him, before it's too late. But did you guys listen to me, NO YOU DIDN'T! What am I suppose to do, wait for him to lose his soul to that FUCKING SATAN OF A MAN. If we all just sit around and wait for him to come back, it'll be too late. Once on the path of revenge, there is no coming back, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE KAKASHI-SENSEI! While you people, who called yourselves his friends, decide to lock yourselves up in your delusion that he'll come back on his own, I've been suffering from facing reality on my own….." Sakura screamed at them….

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock at her confession, before waving his hand, Naruto and Sai pounced at Sakuras open back at his signal.

While she was pouring out her deepest thoughts, she had let guard down, and paid for it deeply.

The last thing Sakura saw was Kakashi's eyes full of pity…..

"NO! I don't have any more time…" Sakura thought futilely as darkness overcame her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakuras P.O.V.<em>**

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the dark bars of the prison cell. Confusion entered my head, as I wondered why I was in here.

I felt an immense pain in the back of my neck, as I closed my eyes and tried rubbed it in an attempt to sooth the pain. I realized that I was in chains. My arms where chained to the floor, as well as my ankles. I had never seen this type of prison cell before. The events that led me here rushed back into my head, as I realized what had happened.

I had been captured, and locked up in the middle of nowhere.

I had to get out of here, I tried summoning chakra to my hands to break out of the chains, but I felt nothing.

"Damn shishou for making these chakra sucking bonds" I cursed as I realized I had no way of escaping.

I craned my neck as much as I could to observe my surroundings. My prison cell was small, dark, and wet. Water was dripping down from the ceiling.

"They couldn't even give the hokages apprentice better treatment, those damn guards" I muttered to myself.

In the tiny dark cell, there was only one source of light coming from a tiny window about the size of my head.

I sighed, and decided that I had to wait.

Footsteps…?

My eyes opened, blurry from just waking up from my nap. I hadn't even realized that I had fell asleep.

"Sakura I see that you are awake" a voice I knew all too well said.

"Kakashi….." I snarled back.

I glared at him, my eyes full of hatred. I didn't need his pity; I NEEDED to get out of here.

"Sakura I'll free your chains but don't even think about escaping, all of konoha 11 is under orders from the hokage to keep you here."

"Where exactly is here, and why has shishou ordered this instead of bringing me back to the village?"

"We've all known that sooner or later you would try to find Sasuke yourself Sakura, therefore Tsunade-sama as built this special prison just for you. We are ordered to keep you here, until further notice, or until you calm down." Kakashi answered.

As he said he would, Kakashi-sensei opened the door to my cell, and unlocked my chains.

"You are free to walk around as you please, but remember what I said, don't even think about escaping. There are guards at every corner; they will show you where you want to go." With that said sensei left me alone in my thoughts.

"Fuck! How the hell am I suppose to get out of here? All of Konoha 11? GODDAMNIT!" I thought to myself.

I decided that I should observe my surroundings more. I got up and stretched out my sore muscles, open my cell door, and walked down the gloomy hallway.

The entire place was dark. As kakashi promised there were gaurds everywhere. At least everywhere except the bathroom.

I grinned to myself, now that I have my chakra back, I think its about time I took a trip to the ladies room. I glared at the guards as I passed by them, they began to follow me.

"I'm going to take a piss, unless you want to follow me in there too, fucking perverts." I snapped at them. They immediately stopped following me, probably afraid of my insane strength.

I quickly and quietly walked into the bathroom. As I expected a window.

I lifted the latch and crawled outside.

However before my foot even made contact with the ground, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Naruto had me surrounded. They chained my hands together and dragged me away. I kicked and screamed as much as I could, but it was all useless.

"I'm sorry Sakura…"they said as they threw me into an unfamiliar room. My chains undid themselves as the thick metal doors slammed shut…..

**_End of P.O.V_**

* * *

><p>"LET ME OUT! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO STAY HERE!" Sakura screamed for the 100th time that day.<p>

"I need to save him before it too late…"

All of konoha 11 stood outside the room as Sakura banged and screamed at the top of her lungs. Ino buried her face into Shikamarus shoulder as she couldn't bear to look any longer.

Shino looked on blankly as did Sai.

Kiba was calming a sobbing Hinata, and Naruto was just deathly silent.

Kakashi than appeared and placed his hand onto Naruto's shoulder.

"You guys can go rest now, I'll keep watch. Don't worry everything's going to be fine…" He said as his eyes crinkled in a smile.

The group just nodded and silently left for their rooms.

It was around midnight, the moon was full and high into the air.

"Sakura…."Kakashi called out.

No answer…

"Sakura, talk to me…."

"Sensei, please let me out. You need to understand that I have to save him. There isn't much time left." Sakura finally replied, voice desperate.

"Sakura, you're like a daughter to me, I can't bear to see you walking to your death. If you go after Sasuke alone, much less in your condition right now, he'll kill you…."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take….Didn't you say Shinobi who breaks the rules are scum, but those to betray their friends are worse than scum? I'm trying to save my comrade here….."

"Sorry Sakura, but this one time I can't let you do that, go to bed….." kakashi said as he closed his eyes trying to ignore the guilt in his heart.

* * *

><p>Silence…..<p>

*BANG*

Kakashi's eyes snapped open at the noise.

"LET ME OUT SENSEI, ILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN IF I HAVE TOO! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE! IF NONE OF YOU ARE WILLING TO SAVE HIM, I'LL DO IT MYSELF I SWEAR IT!" Sakura screamed as tears started cascading down her porcelain face for the first time in 3 years.

Sakura kicked and screamed, as she pounded on the thick metal door. Her hands covered in blood at her futile attempts to break out. The door had already sucked away half of her chakra.

Just as she was about to land another chakra infused punch, a smile ink mouth appeared in front of her.

She stopped, as the mouse spoke.

"Sakura take this justu that I placed into the mouse and escape" Sai's voice said.

"Sai….why are you doing this for me I tried to kill you….?"

"You taught me that if you really cared for someone you would do anything for them…..we don't have much time left hurry up and go"

"Sai…OK! I got it." Sakura said as she smiled at the mouse.

In less than a second another mouse appeared and melted away revealing a small scroll, and a handful of soldier pills.

"Be careful Sakura, you better come back alive…." Sai said as the mouse disappeared…

"Thank you Sai…" Sakura whispered into the cold night.

She took the scroll, and read the justu, immediately she was transported outside of the large prison camp.

Immediately Sakura began sprinting into the direction she was originally travelling in.

"I'm coming Sasuke….."

* * *

><p>AN: So its much longer right? :D  
>How was it? I think that I'm going to develop Sais character a lot more later on<br>Don't forget to review, criticism is appreciated as well.~~~


	3. Chapter 2:Encounter and Prisoner

A/N: Heres the next chapter, the suspense is building up, I have a lot more twists instore for you guys ;)  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto~~<p>

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"HEY ANOTHER BEER HERE LADY!" a rugged man with a crooked eye yelled over the loud noises of other customers in the small tea shop.

The young waitress, barely in her early twenties rushed clumsily to fulfill their orders. Her dark brown hair swishing past her fully developed hips as she went to the kitchen to bring the alcohol. As she brought the man his beer, and walked back to wait on other customers, the man grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you think you should entertain us as payback for this crappy service ya'll got here?" sneered the friend of the one with the crooked eye.

The waitress was struggling and the others in the tea shop turned a blind eye in her pleads for help.

Soon the owner of the tea shop rushed out of the kitchen.

"Please let my daughter go…"pleaded an elderly woman in her late forties.

Her request however was not heeded; the 2 ugly men began to touch her. The one with the crooked eye had his hand fisted into her hair to keep her face tilted upwards towards him. His friend who was just as horrendous looking, held her by the wrist in my hand, and had slithered his free one around the young woman's waist.

The elderly woman, who couldn't bear to watch her daughter being violated latched herself onto the crooked mans arm, and begged that he let her go.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAH, get out of here you old hag! Let me have my fun" The man rumbled as he flung the woman across the room. Fortunately she was caught by a gentleman in his early thirties.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you weaklings can't do anything against us, we can do whatever we want!"Shouted the man's partner.

The multiple people in the tea shop started murmuring amongst themselves wondering what they should do. Some got up and left to avoid the trouble they knew where about to happen.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, the tea shop's daughter was released, and the man with the crooked eye was pressed up against the wall, as his partner flew across the room.

The noise in the shop immediately quieted, all eyes were fixed on the figure holding the vile man in place.

Pastel pink hair flowed around a porcelain face, as the straw hat covering her head fell off in the sudden movement.

"URGHHH, w-who are y-you?" stammered the man held in the young beauty's iron grip.

Cold emerald eyes blankly stared at the man as she whispered

"You better leave this village; if I ever see you here again…..You will pay for it deeply"

The hand around the man's necked swiftly retracted and the disgusting fool ran for his life. His partner followed in suit after he shouted some nonsensical curses at the pink haired savior.

The young woman placed her money onto a nearby table, picked up her straw hat as she proceeded to walk out the door, her cape fluttering behind her with the wind.

All the people inside the tea shop did was stare after her back, in amazement, admiration, and gratitude for being able to do something none of them were able to do.

* * *

><p>"Fuuuck" Sakura cursed to herself as she jumped from branch to branch.<p>

After her little hero moment back at the tea shop, she began beating herself up mentally for doing something so careless as to leave tracks for konoha ninjas to find.

"Damn, what if Konoha gets a trace of where I am because of what I did there. But I couldn't just leave those people without helping. Everyone else was too afraid to stand up for that poor owner…"Sakura muttered.

"Tch, I did the right thing. I'll just increase my speed and traveling hours today to make sure that they can't follow me…"She concluded as she continued her way to the land of tea.

According to the most recent gossip in local towns and villages, the mysterious and powerful missing nin. Uchiha Sasuke was last spotted heading in the direction of the tea village.

As soon as Sakura heard the news, she sped into the direction he supposedly went in after she restocked on supplies.

* * *

><p>"HATAKATE KAKASHI, how could you have let her escape?" Tsunade the fifth hokage screamed as she slammed her fist into her desk.<p>

The poor oak wood blew up into smithereens at the impact.

The rest of konoha 11 stood fearfully behind Kakashi, as Tsunade questioned and lectured him upon their failed mission.

"I ENTRUSTED YOU TO KEEP MY APPRENTICE SAFE, AND WHAT YOU DO IS GO AND LET HER ESCAPE!" Tsunade screamed again.

At the enormous raise in her voice all of konoha 11, and kakashi took a step back in fear that she would punch one of them and send them flying. The only one that did not react was Sai.

He stood calmly beside the spot where Naruto was moments ago.

"Tsunade-sama we had placed Sakura under the most precaution. But she seemed to have escaped without anyone knowing. By the time we had noticed in the morning she was already long gone. None of my tracker hounds could smell her anymore." Kakashi replied in a futile attempt to calm the raging hokage.

"Shizune bring me a new desk! Tch, everyone is dismissed except for Kakashi Naruto and Sai…"

Everyone quickly filed out of the room, glad that they had survived the hokages wrath.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru, what's going to happen to Sakura now?" Ino whispered as she lightly grabbed onto the lazy geniuses shirt.<p>

Her sky blue eyes painstakingly holding back tears that were threatening to fall.

Shinkamaru looked her gently, feeling worried and upset that he had just lost a friend, and his teammate was in a state of emotional instability.

Seeing Ino like this was something that he didn't know how to deal with. Ino was always strong and never needed taken care off.

This was the first time that he had seen her so…..vulnerable.

It hurt him to know that he couldn't do anything to protect her, and comfort her from this pain.

"I don't know Ino….But everythings going to be fine…."

After his words were said, he pulled her into an embrace and desperately hoped that his words would be true. This was the best he could do right now.

Feeling her hug back, he couldn't help but feel like things were going to be alright.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Sai you two and Kakashi are going as Team Kakashi to bring back Sakura and Sasuke. This is a S-ranked mission. Do whatever you have to bring those two back. Even….if you have to kill them..." Tsunade informed them quietly.<p>

"WHAT! Baa-chan, are you really able to stand the thought of us bringing back Sakura-chans dead corpse!" Naruto Screamed

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! When I saw how you and Sakura-chan interacted I believed that you thought of her as a daughter. But those orders that you just gave me makes me think that I've misjudged you. YOU'RE NOT WORTHY TO BE HOKAGE!"

Tsunade stared at him coldy.

"Are you done idiot? I had…..no choice. The elders had already decided that those two would be killed upon notice. This was the best I could do. This was all the time I could give you…I LOVED HER NARUTO, s-she IS like the daughter I've never had. The thought of her being dead out there frightens me to no end so don't you EVER say that again…..NOW LEAVE" Tsunade screamed as tears threatened to fall.

Naruto stared dumfounded at her sudden outburst.

"I GOT IT BAA-CHAN. I'll bring her back; I'll bring both of them back. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto promised as he gave her thumbs up, and grinned.

"Naruto…..Please save her…" Tsunade whispered as the blond left out of the room boasting to his two teammates about how he would bring back the teme and beat the crap out of him.

* * *

><p>"Sasuuuuuuuuuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun" A red head whined as she latched herself onto the gorgeous Uchiha.<p>

"Oi Oi Karin please quit being a bitch and go over there. No actually, stay here as we keep going and DON'T follow us," a young man with white hair and shark looking teeth complained as he waved her away.

The red head whose name was Karin, clearly took his insults offensively.

"Look here Suigetsu you fucking asshead, I'm not going ANYWHERE. You on the other hand can take your boney ass and your big fucking sword and disappear for all I care!" Karin sneered.

Suigetsu snickered to himself, his deep violet eyes shining with amusement. As he opened his mouth to deal back a witty comment at the red-heads insult, Sasuke interrupted.

"Stop acting like fools, you're annoying me…."

Immediately they shut their mouths as they continued walking through the forest just outside of the tea village.

A fourth member who had kept his mouth shut during the entire incident during said "Sasuke-san, if I may ask why we are here again. Last we heard, Itachi was traveling to the land of Waves…"

"Hn…"

Deciding to give up, the polite giant man shook his head, sending his orange hair flying around his face, and remained quiet once more.

The sky was quickly darkening. The four member of the notorious group Taka had been traveling for 8 hours already, from sunrise to sunset.

Finally deciding that it was no more use dragging around three tired people, Sasuke tossed his bag onto the floor next to a tree, gracefully popped down onto the soft earth and leaned his back onto the rough bark of the stump.

The three members taking his resting position as "Let settle here for the night" began to unpack his sleeping quarters.

Almost as if a well rehearsed play, Suigetsu proceeded to gather nearby braches and twigs to start a fire. Juugo went to find the river they had passed by minutes before to refill their water supply.

Karin disappeared into the woods located on the border of tea and iron in search of food to fill their empty stomachs.

As Juugo came back to the campsite everything was peaceful. Suigestu was leaning on a tree nearest to the fire, trying to warm himself on the cold night. Sasuke still had his eyes closed; he appeared to be sleeping but the two knew better. Even at the slightest noise his eye would snap open. Sasuke's guard was never down…

Juugo sat on a large boulder next to suigestu and gently placed the canteens of water next to him.

All was peaceful; birds had flown onto Juugo's shoulders and were chirping happily. Animals always seemed to like him.

All three had their eyes closed, and enjoyed the breeze that blew passed them. It was moments like this that made it hard to tell whether or not these three young men were cold blooded killers.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" an ear piercing scream rang out through the forest.

The peace was killed…by the red-haired bitch.

All three eyes immidietly snapped open. Suigestu and Sasuke quickly darted with into the direction of the noise with a swift nod at Juugo who stayed to guard their supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuras P.O.V.<strong>

"Damn it….There's no sign of him anywhere in this village. There's only a trail of his chakra leading out into the forest. I missed him," I cursed to myself as I sped towards the border of tea and iron.

As I left the town I was just in, trees and grass surrounded me completely.

I stopped about a mile outside of the village, as Sasukes and his teams trail stops.

I scanned the area to see clues of which direction he took, and in doing so I noticed how gorgeous the landscape was.

The scenery was really beautiful. Tall, strong trees stood proudly soaking in the sunshine. The bright green grass shown as the dew drops glittered on them. Small amounts of flowers scattered everywhere to gain the attention of passersby with their beauty.

The sun was setting, the rays of blue, orange, yellow, and red mixed together in the vast skies was extremely calming. I felt so at peace staring at the sunset, that I barely dodged the flying kick at my head.

"Tch seems like you can handle yourself pretty welcome bitch," came the snide remark of the woman who had the atrocity to disturb my moment of peace.

As I snapped my head to look at the vulgar woman, I realized it was one of Sasuke's companions, Karin I believe her name was.

"Don't think that I haven't noticed you tailing us for a while now. Another stalker of Sasukes here to fangirl him again I presume," Karin remarked as her painted red lips quirked up into a smirk.

I mustered the iciest glare I could and attempt to freeze her to death. But I don't have super powers to I guess a chakra infused punch would have to do.

Before she even had time to react, I had disappeared and reappeared behind her, my fist connecting right at the side of her abdomen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her piercing scream echoed throughout the woods.

"That should've taught her a lesson about not messing with people when their actually content for once," I thought as I smiled at the sight of her coughing up blood.

"Was that strong enough for you, or were you expecting more…." I mocked as my facial features contorted to a malicious sneer.

Karin glares at me with her fiery red eyes, as blood trickles down her mouth. She bares her teeth at me as she says "Maybe it was your brawlic ass strength that chased Sasuke-kun away you pink haired bitch!"

Deciding that I've had enough of her vulgar insults, I stepped towards her to get the information I need, and before I knew I was slammed into a tree.

My eyes opened, and I saw violet. Deep piercing violet, the color was beautiful, but cruel. I realized I was looking into my captor's eyes. The person who had his hand around my throat was a young white haired male, with shark like teeth and a huge-ass sword on his back that I immediately recognized as Zabuzas.

I grasped his hand and ripped it away from my neck, which was probably red right now from his tight grip.

I punched him in his gut and sent him flying into a tree 20 meters away.

My eyes flickered to Karin, and the scene paralyzed me.

Karin, and Sasuke….

Karin being held by Sasuke….

Sasuke picked Karin up bridal style as she clung to his neck.

He just stood there, not even bothering to acknowledge me in any way.

A part of me hated this man with a burning passion. It wonders why I had given up everything to save this wretched creature.

"Suigetsu, I'll leave her to you and don't fuck up." The pathetic excuse of a human being mutters out to his partner, as he gently carries Karin a few feet and disappears into a whirlwind of leaves.

I guess I was staring at him a lot since I realized he was there.

Because Suigestu I believe suddenly says "Another one damn it." I could've sworn I hear "and shes cute too" but I couldn't be too sure since I had to dodge Zabuzas sword slashing at me.

I was really dazed from seeing Sasuke again and before I knew it, I was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Suigetsu came back to camp and dumped Sakura's body next to a tree beside Juugo. He sat next to her, and amused himself by poking her with a stick to see when she'll wake up.

Karin was fast asleep in her sleeping bag due to the loss of blood, and other injuries.

Juugo just observed their new company calmly, as he tried to figure out why she was here.

Sasuke was staring intently at the pastel haired female. His eyes boring holes into her body. Though his facial expression showed no emotions, his eyes were full of curiosity.

Sakura began to stir from Suigetsus constant prodding.

Her eyes flashed open and she jolted up.

Sasuke appeared by hers side and before she could even open her mouth, he had already declared "You are our prisoner starting now…"

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 preview~<p>

"_Sai why did you do it?"_

"_Do what Dickless?"_

"_LET HER ESCAPE, THAT'S WHAT!"_

"_Because I felt like it…"_

_As soon as those words came out of Sai's mouth, Naruto's fist had connected with his face._

_Naruto stormed back to their campsite, hands tightly fisted together with anger and betrayl._

_He was too far to hear Sai whisper_

"_I did it….because she didn't have much time left…"_

**A/N:** So did you like it? Love it? Then review please :D  
>My updates are getting faster and LONGERRR~~~<p> 


	4. Chapter 3:Confront, and Tears

A/N: -Sigh- Not to sound needy but the lack of reviews I'm obtaining on this story makes me wonder if there's anything wrong with it. Is the writing style boring or hard to read? I would really like to know. Please tell me if there is anything you would like me to change about my writing style. Please and Thank you  
>Also thank you to those who have reviewed, reading them really inspired me to write so I can invoke more happy thoughts from all the readers. :D<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Emerald eyes stared from face to face as she took in her new surroundings. The 4 members of team Taka looked confused just as she was minus Sasuke of course.

Her new surrounding she had met as she woke up was nothing but trees.

A small campfire was sitting in the middle of them, in an attempt to warm their bodies in the cold night.

Sakura was leaning against a tree trunk, ever since Sasuke had made his announcement that she was their prisoner, a huge argument had broken out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

"You are our prisoner starting now…"

"What the FUCK do you mean I'm your prisoner? I can come and go as I please you egoistic asshole!" Sakura bitted back as she expressed her anger full force.

"Hn, you're annoying…" Sasuke replied. The rest of Taka just stared quietly at the fight between the two. Suigetsu looked on amusedly, Juugo seem anxious, and Karin just looked pissed.

Her red eyes darting back and forth to see if there was some sort of connection as to why Sasuke wanted to keep this woman here.

Silence was followed, believing that he had won, Sasuke closed his eyes and relished in his victory.

SLAAAAAAPPPP!

An angry looking mark began to swell onto the Uchihas pale face. Shocked flashed across Suigestu, and Juugos faces. Their mouthes hanging wide open as their brains tried to process the fact that this crazy girl had just hit the almighty Uchiha.

Karin's eyes flashed dangerously as she took up from her seat next to the fire.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH? HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY SASUKE-KUN" She screeched.

Karin approached Sakura and in an attempt to slap her back, Sakura had her wrist twisted painfully behind her back.

"If you know what's good for, you better not fucking touch me. I'm not in the mood for you fucking bullshit." Sakura sneered at the red head as she continued to press her arm harder onto her back.

Unsuspectingly Sasuke slammed Sakura against the soft earth. Upon the impact Sakuras hold on Karin weakened and Karin managed to escape without dislocating her shoulder.

"Don't touch those above you like that you pathetic excuse of a shinobi…."Sasuke sneered at her quietly. His aristocratic face twisting into a heinous sneer.

"Yea that's right you bitch, don't fucking touch me you piece of shit" Karin bit at her as she spit onto Sakura's face.

Despite the humiliation that had just been forced upon her, Sakura stared right into Sasuke's eyes.

"You're a fucking dick; don't expect me to listen to you like that dump bimbo of a whore you keep around here."

"If you continue to disrespect me and my team, I won't hesitate to kill you…"

"Oooh, defending your companions now aren't you? Weren't you the one that told me bonds made you weak? What a great way to contradict yourself dickhead, for a stupid whore too….."

Without hesitation, Sasuke grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and stabbed it into her side.

"Now watch what you're saying or the next one will be in your throat"

Blood trickled down her mouth, as Sakura just stared at him, eye emotionless.

"Kill me…"

Suigetsu's eyes widened as he heard those words coming out of the pink haired woman's mouth.

He had thought she was the delicate innocent kind who knew nothing of death and war, but from her eyes just now she seemed to have experience it all.

Although he had just met her, his respect for her had grown greatly in that moment.

In a flash, a kunai was placed at Sakura's throat.

"Don't test me…"

"Do it, I dare you…"

The blade was roughly pressed against her throat harder than before and blood gushed out.

Cold charcoal eyes met emerald. All Sasuke saw was nothing, nothing but hatred for him.

Suddenly his got up, and went back to the tree his was laying on.

Sakura got up as well, healed her cut and quietly leaned against her tree trunk.

No one spoke a word, not even Karin…

**_*End Flashback*_**

* * *

><p>With a soft sigh, Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the people around her.<p>

To her right was Juugo a large man sitting on top of a big boulder with bright orange hair. His face was gentle, and he illuminated a kind aura despite his scary size. There were birds fluttering around him, as he looked at them kindly.

Occasionally, his eyes would flicker to her in amazement, for the act that she had pulled on Sasuke earlier.

To her left, sat Suigetsu, his large sword rested next to him as he stared at Sakura. Violet eyes clearly showing his puzzlement at the new turn of events that had taken place.

When emerald met violet, he flashed her a boyish grin and looked away.

As Sakura turned her head to study Karin, the red head glared at her as coldly as she could. Her arm lying limply by her side.

And finally Sakura turned her head to look at the Uchiha.

His cold eyes were hidden behind his eyelids. An angry bruise had crept onto his beautiful face. However he still seemed at peace, as he breathed in and out.

But Sasuke's hand was on his katana, ready for any attack despite the peaceful position he was in. It was almost as his he was daring Sakura to attack again.

As Sakura ripped her eyes away from the beautiful treacherous man who haunted her everynight, she concluded that out of all of them, Juugo and Suigetsu were the safest.

Deciding that the best way to stay alive right now was to stay obedient, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep as she began calculating the next steps to take.

"Ooooi Kakashi-sensei, when are we gonna stop it's already dark outside?" Naruto shouted to the silver haired jounin.

"Fine fine, we'll stop for now."

Team 7 halted to a stop, and placed their stuff onto the soft earth.

"Ok, Naruto you set up the tent, Sai go find some food." Kakashi ordered as he gathered some sticks and made a quick fire jutsu.

Sai went off into the forest to scavenger some food, and Naruto badly set up a large tent for the three of them.

Kakshi looked immersed in his porn book, but looked up towards Naruto and asked

"Why'd you want to stop for the night, I thought that out of all of us, you'd be the one who wanted to keep traveling the most?"

Surprise flashed onto the blonds face before being replaced by a soft smile.

"It's what she wants to do sensei…. I thought might as well give her some time to figure out what she wants first before we come barging in their kidnapping her, and robbing her of her own choices…."

"Naruto…"

"Plus shes with teme, despite the fact that he's a bastard, he wouldn't actually do anything to hurt her….." He finished with a big grin.

Kakashi's dark eyes wrinkled as he smiled at the blond's maturity.

"Ughhhh, Damnittt whats taking that bastard so long? Im gonna go find him."

Kakashi merely grunted as Naruto jogged into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm, what exactly is there that's edible? If ugly was here we'd have no problem…" Sai sighed as he picked a few berries.<p>

Due to the fact that there was no river, and only trees he was only available to berries and other fruits.

With his arms full of small berries he found to be edible, the fair skinned artist began making his way back to their campsite.

He however did not notice the tree root that protruded from the ground and tripped over it. The berries he worked so hard for rolling away as he fell.

"Fuck….." Sai complained as he brushed the dirt from his body and began to recollect to the lost fruit.

"AHAHAHA, need some help there?" a familiar voice asked as it laughed.

"If you have time to laugh, then hurry up and pick up the fallen berries dickless."

"GAAHHH, I have a dick so stop saying that!" Naruto yelled as his face turned red.

A soft wind blew by….

"So I wonder how Sakura's doing right now…" Naruto wondered as he stared at Sai's back.

Sai froze his movements…

"She's fine probably, after all its ugly she can handle herself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I wonder who let her escape." Naruto asked nonchalantly as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

Sai straightened his back, arms full of berries.

"Who knows, maybe she broke out with her monster strength… We should head back…"

With those words said, he began to walk back to their campsite.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what Dickless?"

"LET HER ESCAPE, THAT'S WHAT!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed Sai's shirt, the berries falling again in the process.

"Because I felt like it…" Sai responded as he stared cooling at Narutos furious face.

As soon as those words came out of Sai's mouth, Naruto's fist had connected with his jaw.

Naruto stormed back to their campsite, hands tightly fisted together with anger and betrayal.

He was too far to hear Sai whisper

"I did it….because she didn't have much time left…"

Those precious words were heard by no one else but the nightly breeze blowing at the pale mans figure as he closed his eyes and began picking up the fallen berries once more.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly in the bright blue sky as emerald eyes snapped open.<p>

Panic filled Sakura as she couldn't remember her surroundings. But then yesterday's memories flooded back into her and she settled down once more.

Turning to her left, Sakura let out a sharp scream as violet eyes bore into her emerald ones.

"Oi, don't turn into another Karin please, one bitch is enough" Suigetsu complained as he unclasped his ears.

"I HEARD THAT SHARKBREATH!"

"OH SHUT UP WHINY BITCH!"

"Ahahahha" Sakura giggled as she watched the crude insults being tossed around.

Deciding that she liked this guy, she gave him a soft grin as he turned to look at her again.

"Whats so funny pinky?" Suigetsu asked as he got Karin to shut up.

Sakura's eyes blazed as he called her pinky.

"Ok first of all don't call me pinky, its Sakura get it right."

Suigestu merely snickered as he nodded.

"Ok Sa-ku-ra"

"UGHH please don't annunciate my name like that"

"Hahaha, ok fine Sakura. So why were you, a Konoha shinobi hanging around the forest dozing off like that?"

Eyes turning serious, Sakura looked straight into his eyes and said

"I left my village, that's why."

"Ooh? And why would you do that?" Suigetsu asked, curiousity shining in his violet eyes.

"That's for me to know and for you to…..not care" Sakura finished with a grin.

Holding his hands up in defeat, "Ok-ok keep your secrets"

Sasuke who was listening half-heartedly suddenly turned to look at her as he heard she say she left Konoha.

His obsidian eyes widened for half a second as the information passed through his brain.

The surprise was gone as fast as it came.

"Join me."

"What?" Sakura asked as the Uchiha's husky voice rang out through the small campsite, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Join me." Sasuke said once again, his pale face holding no emotions what so ever as his eyes held hers in a unwavering battle.

"W-why?" Sakura choked out, unable to look away from the dark, hypnotizing eyes of his.

"Because you'll be useful to me after I kill my brother."

Those words came out so simply from his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally broke their silent battle, defeated.

The entire group was quiet as they all looked at the rosette. Eyes filled with compassion, hatred, excitement, and eyes filled with nothing.

Deciding that this was her best bet at bringing Sasuke back, Sakura looked at Sasuke once more and nodded.

"Alright, I'll tag along. But remember you asked me too." She said her emerald eyes cold and hard.

With those words said, Sakura turned her heel, sat down and leaned against the tree furthest away from the cruel Uchiha and closed her eyes as a tear slid down her porcelain face.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Preview<em>

_"Who am I?" She scoffed as she looked down at her eyes filled with hate._

_"I'm his fiancé, that's who I am!"_

_Emerald eyes stared in shock._

_Without uttering a single word, Sakura turned and ran._

_Obsidian eyes following her back as she sped into the dark forest._

* * *

><p>AN: SO MUCH SADNESSS ;;_;;

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this time, but the lack of views and reviews have put me into a slump. BUT I will continue this story for those readers who seem to love reading it. :D OH, I will be drawing a scene from this story so far as well. It will most likely be posted up this week, review and tell me which scene you would like me to draw But remember it has to be before this Wednesday.


End file.
